


One thing

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Prince Caspian, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: One thing was changed from the words of the Just King





	One thing

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to C.S.Lewis

"Ed?"

"What"

Peter recoiled at the sharp tone, instantly frowning, anger appearing in his blue eyes.

"I want your opinion" 

"Why? You haven't wanted it before, afraid you'll be the only one to blame when you mess it up!

The Just King snarled venomously, igniting gasps from across the cave, even Caspian, even Lucy on the cracked stone table stared in shock, he had never spoken to Peter like that before, even when he was a bratty child. 

"Tell me Peter, tell me when your going to listen because right now I don't see the man I fought wars with, I see a boy with anger issues and jealousy problem! Tell me when you've finished being a child, when your ready to be a king, tell me when you've grown up! Then I'll give you my opinion."

He left them gaping, a stony silence settling as he glided gracefully from the room, anger radiating, sparks in his eyes. 

Yet even as he walked away they carried on arguing. And a lone tear slid down his face, stopping for a moment, glancing back to the shouts. Because they never listen, not to him, not anymore. He turned away and continued walking, never seeing the image carved into the wall; of the White Witch and a small boy. 

They still went on the night raid. 

They still fought Miraz and his army.

But one thing changed. 

He had earned Caspian's respect.

Jadis was never attempted to be brought back.


End file.
